


Mi Casa Es Leokasa

by MountainMew



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MountainMew/pseuds/MountainMew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WAHAHAHAHAHA!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mi Casa Es Leokasa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MY WIFE!!!!!!!](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MY+WIFE%21%21%21%21%21%21%21).



> I dont know wtf enstars is but if I don’t write this my wife's divorcing me and that’s a fate worst than death HERE FIC GO!!!!!!

  _Idiot Leader... It’s always like this isn’t it?_  
  He looks down to his hands resting stern on the table. The coolness soothes his skin, but his nerves still stiffen. _Gone again..._  
  The earth continues spinning, but Tsukasa remains a fixed point in the ground. Gone again, back again, gone again, back again; continuing in a cycle like the passing phases of the moon.  
  A letter stares him in the face, but he doesn’t bother to read the words. He simply looks up, and breathes in the night sky. Dry warmth captivates him.  
  _Interesting, huh..._  
  
  
  At the peak of the mountains is the coldest touch of mother nature. Even in the summer, to be at the top means losing the ability to breath. It’s quiet, so quiet that even a whisper could travel for miles. But at this point, who’s ears would even hear? Screaming would be worthless, and yet he does so anyway.  
  “A song! OF LOVE!”  
  He collapses into the snow buildup, laughing like an idiot. Birds tilt their heads. questioning his sanity. Whatever he was thinking was lost on them, now. The only sounds to be heard were the sounds of pencil scratching paper.  
  
  
  Tsukasa pushes the tip of the king piece back and forth on the board. His head rests on the edge, uncomfortably at that.  
  “Your move, Leo,” His words are as empty as the air.  
  Calculating the best possible move against himself, he puts up walls to evade any harm done to his side of the field. _I wonder if he even knows the rules?_ He lifts his head just enough to stare into Leo’s closed eyes. A smile inadvertently tugs at the side of his lips. Without warning, he, too, is dozing off.  
  “Don’t blame me...” A half minute passes before he continues, “If you catch a cold.”  
  
  
  Sometimes, Leo asks arrogantly stupid questions like, “Do rich people know what coffee is?”  
   He retracts before Tsukasa even opens his mouth, “Ah, of course they do; coffee is expensive,” He boldly states as he drops what really only cost about a dollar and some hot water to make.  
  “It’s a lu~xu~ry~!” He sings. Tsukasa wonders if it’s even worth trying to get a word in at all at this point. Still in a daze of the morning, he’s not sure he has the strength to butt heads with the bull this time.  
  Tsukasa takes a single sip before spitting it back out.  
  “Leader, what is--?!” A disgustingly sweet mixture, one too sweet even for a boy who never stops devouring sweet things. _50% sugar? No... At least 60!!_  
  “My special Rich People Coffee! Hahaha! Must be perfect of you, huh, Newbie?”  
  His face disgruntled, he continues drinking none-the-less. It’s a challenge, he thinks, and there’s absolutely no way he’d lose.  
  The bottom of the cup is unreachable, covered in a sloppy mess of undissolved sugar. Somehow, the sight makes his stomach curdle; he accepts defeat.  
  
  
  Tsukasa stares out the window, eating up the scenery while he still has a chance. If these soft moments could last forever...  
  Leo wraps his arm around Tsukasa’s neck. “If you have time to listen to the birds, you must have time to practice yourself, right, Newbie?” He laughs.  
  It’s an action neither unexpected nor entirely unwanted. Leo couldn’t hide his presence if he tried, he’s too boisterous, he’s like a walrus. Big, uninvited, horridly noisy and yet all too endearing. Tsukasa doesn’t really want to move, but he knows if he doesn’t start practicing Leo will bite his head off.  
  “Tsukasa! It’s Tsukasa, not Newbie! Tsu-ka-sa!”  
  “Le~o! It’s King Leo! Not Leader! Wahaha~ha!” Leo mocks him  
  “Of course, _Leader._ ”  Tsukasa waves his hand as he aims for the door.  
  “Hey, Tsukasa.” Tsukasa stops in his tracks. Leader using his name didn’t bode well in any case. He turns slowly to face Leo.  
  Leo points to his lips, an imperious smile plastered on his face.  
  “I-Idiot!” Tsukasa slams the door behind him, dodging the thought he really does want to kiss Leo like a bullet. Because doing so is admitting defeat, and in his own words; _I won’t lose!_  
  
   
  Light snowflakes melt on Leo’s face almost as soon as the land. Leo feels the uncomfortable wetness build up across his skin, but he doesn’t budge.  
  _Song... A song... About... Smells like... Tastes like..._  
  The high altitude of the mountain tops dizzies his already surreal thoughts. He finds it hard to piece together the sounds dancing in his head, but doesn’t think better of leaving.  
  _Tsukasa..._ He opens one eye in a daze, his breathes sporadic and uneasy. Reaching for his pencil, he scribbles out the last sounds of a song to life.  
  
  
  Tsukasa stares at the stars illuminating the sky without even a moon to guide them. _Can Leader see the stars too?_ He laughs a little at such a romantic thought. _It’s no wonder they all baby me, is it?_  
  He looks to the morning star, awaiting the sun’s wake up call.  
  
  
  When Tsukasa wakes, initially stiff from resting outside, he finds a new note in his hands.  
  _~Be sure to practice this until your voice stops working and your legs fall off, wahaha~*~!_  
  “Idiot... Idiot Leader...” He mumbles out, grabbing a piece of chocolate off his table. Even thinking of all the possibilities of the type of man Leo could be, he wouldn’t want Leo any other way than the eccentric beast that he is.  
  Stretching his body out, he begins to hum the notes rather messily splattered onto paper. To Tsukasa, it sounds more like a galaxy painting color in the desolate sky. _This is supposed to be... Love?_  
  He holds his hand to his heart, like an arrow. Childhood memories melt into his heart, leaving a warm sensation in the back of his head.  
  
_“You can’t leave because--! Because--!”_  
_At such a crucial time, how is it now that I can’t form any words at all?_  
  “Because my heart is your home, now!”  
_How embarrassing!! How could I say something so absurd?!_  
_“So if you leave, then I--?!”_  
  
  Leo’s grip is unexpectedly rough. Tsukasa never would have imagined he would see his Leader embarrassed, over Tsukasa’s words, no less. But his face is disfigured, mouth agape and lost for a response.  
  _Practice until my legs fall off, huh..._  
  The moment is so awkward in it’s endless nature. Tsukasa tries to forget it ever happened at all, but of course, silent moments like this morning never fail to remind him.  
  _So that’s love, huh..._

**Author's Note:**

> Somehow, I couldn’t help but laugh to see Leo actually laughs “Wahaha”... What is he, Wario? Embarrassing....  
> Do the idol boys drink coffee? I wrote that part when I was thinking about Chemistry class... We had coffee in my class, and since there was nothing to safely stir the shit with I’d always end up with a cup of undissolved sugar and it tasted disgusting. But I still drank it because it was a simple pleasure of my day. I hope Tsukasa drinks overpriced rich girl coffee.....  
> 


End file.
